Min verden
by Suffe
Summary: ”Kom til mig, Sakura...” kom den mørke, bløde og lokkende stemme ”du tilhøre mig...” nu syntes jeg ikke længere stemmen lød særlig behagelig, jo den var både blød og lokkende stadig, men nu skremte den mig. ::NejiSaku::


**Min verden**

**Kapitel 1**

_Jeg stod i en tyk tåge, man kunne ikke se en hånd for sig. Det så ud som om hun var alene men det var kun på grund af tågen, tågen skjulte den anden person efektivt. Det var hans stemme der røbede ham._

"_Kom til mig, Sakura..." kom den mørke, bløde og lokkende stemme "du tilhøre mig..." nu syntes jeg ikke længere stemmen lød særlig behagelig, jo den var både blød og lokkende stadig, men nu skremte den mig._

_Den mørke stemme begundte at grine stille "er du bange for mig, Sakura?" stemmen begyndte så småt at andtage en fast form._

_Jeg trak mig væk fra den utydelige form stemmen var begyndt at antage "hvad nu hvis jeg er?" spurgte jeg stædigt._

_Stemmen, der nu havde en temmelig tydelig form, grinte igen "du behøver ikke være bange, Sakura. Jeg vil ikke skade dig." _

"_Jeg tror dig ikke"_

_stemmens krop var nu kommet meget tæt på mig, han kiggede direkte på mig og jeg lagde for første gang mærke til at han havde hvide øjne._

* * *

Jeg vågnede brat, maridt igen, på den anden side jeg har altid maridt så hvad havde jeg forventet? Jeg kiggede på mit vækkeur, perfect, lidt over 7 lige tid nok til at blive klar til skole. 

Jeg stod op og og skyndte mig at tage et brusebad før jeg hoppede i et par jeans og en rød t-shirt, jeg børstede mit lange, lyserøde hår og bandt det op i en fletning, mit hår, som stoppede lige over min bagdel, blev så igen bundet op denne gang i en løs knold.

Jeg skyndt mig at spise min morgenmad, som bestod af to stykker toast, før jeg begyndte at gå over mod skolen.

Jeg HADER skolen.

Virkelig hader. Der er så mange flere spændende ting jeg kunne bruge min skoletid på. Den eneste grund til jeg får i skole er fordi jeg kan lære noget om medisin der,vores rektor Tsusunade-sama har taget mig i lære, Tsusunade-sama er nemlig den bedste læge i hele Konoha, og jeg er hendes elev.

Da jeg nåede frem til skolen, så jeg nogle af de andre elever hviske ét eller andet, pege på mig og derefter skynde sig væk. Det var ikke noget nyt, sådan havde det altid været, ligesiden jeg startede i skole.

Ingen havde nogensinde været venlige mod mig, det var nærmest som om jeg var en pest, alle flygtede fra mig, enten diskret eller direkte, jeg tror det er på grund af min aura, jeg kan godt selv mærke det, min aura er anderledes end de andres, mere mørke, mere frygtsom, min aura er farlig.

Det ene ord kunne beskrive den perfekt, farlig, min aura var farlig, _jeg_ var farlig.

Min mørke aura skremte andre personer væk, det var derfor jeg aldrig havde haft nogke venner. Ja self min lære Tsusunade-sama var nervøs omkring mig, hun var ellers en meget tapper kvinde, men selv hende skremte min aura lidt.

På den anden side min personlighed var måske også lidt med til at skremme folk, jeg er stolt, stædig og stillle. Ikke lige nået der gør folk trykkere i nærheden af mig.

Jeg var nu nået ind i selve skolen, og var på vej over til min klasse, da jeg hørte nogle piger hviske om en ny elev.

"Prøv at se ham, er han ikke bare nuttet?!"

"Nuttet? Hvad snakker du om?! Han er da mega lækker!"

Okey jeg har aldrig hørt nogle snakke så godt om en ny fyr. "Hvem er det i snakker om?" spurgte jeg pigerne.

De kiggede hurtigt på mig og gik så deres vej uden at svare. Jeg stirrede bare på dem jeg er blevet så vantil at folk undgår mig, så jeg bliver ikke længer ked af det når det sker.

Jeg kiggede ind på kontoret for at se hvad det var de andre piger var flippet sådan ud over, og da jeg fik øje på ham kunne jeg godt forstå hvorfor pigerne syntes han var lækker, han havde langt brunt hår som var bundet sammen i enden, et pænt ansigt og sidst men ikke mindst en muskuløs krop.

Han drejede hoved lidt og i det samme gispede jeg. Det lignede personen fra min drøm! Drengen inde på kontoret havde de samme hvide øjne som personen i min drøm.

Jeg kunne mærke jeg begyndte at ryste over hele kroppen. Det var kun en drøm intet andet, og det er bare en ny dreng, det har intet at gøre med dit åndsvage maridt.

Jeg bakkede langsomt væk, mine øjne holdte hele tiden øje med den ny dreng, og da jeg syntes jeg var langt nok væk, vendte jeg mig om og løb.

Jeg nåede frem til mit klasseværelse lettere forpustet, jeg sætter mig på min plads ved viduet og kigger ud af viduet mens jeg tænker over hvad der lige er sket.

Klokken ringede og alle satte sig på deres plads, nogle minutter efter klokken ringede kom læren ind. "Vi har fået en ny elev i klassen, tag pånt imod ham alle sammen." så vendte han sig om mod døren. "Du kan komme ind nu, Hyuga-san."

Døren gik op drengen fra kontoret trådte ind, han kiggede rundt med sine mystiske hvide øjne og da de nåede hen til mig stoppede de, han stirrede lidt på mig.

Jeg brød mig ikke om den måde han stirrede på mig på, men af en eller anden grund, kunne jeg ikke flytte mine øjne fra hans. Det sidste jeg så før jeg besvimede, var drengens lille smil.

* * *

**Den blev en smule kort, men jeg håber i syntes om den alligevel.**

**Knus Sakura-chan.**


End file.
